


Tough Decisions

by Princessa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessa/pseuds/Princessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>watching 2x15 was like getting stabbed in the chest WHATEVER</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Decisions

A face like leather bleached and bloated, lips colored like blood and stretched too taut. A horizon of guns aimed at her men.

There are more inside the mountain – it isn't a guess, it’s a guarantee.

_We’ll give you your people back, unharmed. All you have to do is walk away. Leave the Arkers to us._

She does not hesitate. She is not weak of heart. A commander cannot afford to be weak.

_Well, what do you want?_

_Nothing. My people back._

She tries not to think about Clarke, tries not to think about never kissing her again, tries not to think about betraying this strange, outspoken girl who fell out of the sky, who she might very well love, who will never forgive her if she agrees to this deal.

_When_ she agrees.

_Don’t we deserve better?_

A choice between herself, and her people… is no choice at all.

Even as she hears herself agreeing, Lexa can feel the traitorous ache of love (weakness?) blooming hideously in her chest.

She is not weak of heart, but this does not mean she doesn't have one.


End file.
